Primeval: Return to the Lost Island
by InGenworker
Summary: The storm over Gun's Island that was planned to destroy all life on it has pasted, as have the Anomalies. But, somethings survived. The ARC takes drastic action and sends six of its own employees to keep the Island under control. Hiatus.
1. The Proposal

_**New York, New York **_

* * *

><p>James Lester sat on a black leather chair in a narrow hallway, watching Connor Temple pace.<p>

James had been to this city a total of three times now, and he already grew bored of it. He knew he should have been impressed by all the skyscrapers he'd seen and all the important people he had met on the way in. But he wasn't. He had already seen much greater wonder's. Like Dinosaur's for example, Mind-Controlled Mutant's from the Future, A Earthquake in time, and the list goes on. It was obvious to him now; there was nothing that could surprise him in this world, not anymore.

"The Inhabitant's of Gun's Island," Connor mumbled.

He had been rehearsing his speech since they left London City Airport, although James had to hand it to him, he knew this was important. There was no messing around, or jokes in front of the _General Assembly of the United Nations. _Connor continued to pace from wall to wall in the tiny corridor, occasionally glancing at the door at the end of the corridor. Next door, in the great assembly room the two ARC employees could hear hundreds of people settling into their seats.

"You're slumped. Ice water," James told him. "Running down your back."

"Right, sorry." Connor apologised. Connor threw back his shoulders and thrust out his chest. "Better?"

"Much." Lester nodded.

Connor tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his navy blue suit - a suit he'd bought just for this occasion. He could feel his cold sweat already begin to stain his under arms. He couldn't mess this up. Hundreds, maybe thousands of lives counted on him. He took a deep breath and kept pacing.

Every member nation would be present today. America, China, Japan, Brazil, Costa Rica, Texas, you name it. And every major news organization had a reporter or camera focus on the stage Connor was about to cross. Of course, they would later be forced to move when Connor came out, this was not going Public. It almost made James feel guilty for what he was making Connor do. But after all, this was what Connor wanted. Originally Connor wanted James or Phillip to deliver this speech, but this was Connor's idea, he needed to do this.

"I'm sure you will do fine." Lester told Connor. "Just keep rehearsing your speech in your mind; we have about twenty minutes left."

Connor nodded.

"At only twenty-one square miles, this Island is not set up to support its massive population for long. They will want to get off, as two already have, resulting in the _Santa Catarina_ and _Grand Canyon_ Incident. The amount of Predator's and Prey established on this Island is much too large, and may run out of food within the next couple of months if these conditions continue. Therefore something must be put forward to equal out the populations. Of course the simplest salutation would be to transport each and every animal onto a different, bigger Island. But the cost of this would be unbelievable; resulting in a up rise of the Public, demanding to know what is going on." Connor said.

Lester nodded. Connor pulled a handkerchief out of his blazer pocket and dabbed the sweat from his brow. Everything Connor said was true, and James, Phillip and the entire ARC where behind him on this, on the inside of course.

"I propose that Gun's Island be declared a Wild animal preserve, as almost every animal located on that Island is a member of Endangered Species. And that a permanent human presence should be established on the Island to study and preserve its Inhabitants. Furthermore, Park rangers should be appointed at different areas of the Island, to protect the verity of Species from threats such as Illegal Human interference and Pollution. And to most importantly, keep the animals on the Island." Connor said.

"You know who they'll pick for the Park Rangers don't you?" James teased.

"No?" Connor asked.

"Well let's see, who has had experience dealing with these creatures before? How knows how they got there? How knows almost everything about them? Oh, we do." James said.

"I am willing to sacrifice my job at the ARC for this, but for Abby and Matt..." Connor trailed off.

"Technically, if this gets pushed through, you will still be working for the ARC, just on a privet sector." James explained.

"Yes, but like you said, they will pick the people with the best experience to take these jobs. And those people are me, Abby, Matt and Becker. And I'm not sure if I can convince them to take the jobs." Connor argued.

"The ARC would cope with its missing staff easily, by hiring replacements. You of course would be allowed to leave the Island every couple of weeks."James said.

Connor glanced at his watch. He had five minutes left.

"This is really it, isn't it?" He asked Lester.

"You are giving an unbeatable argument, they can't say no, as long as everything goes to plan that is. We already have to contractors ready to being construction. You can't lose. Your proposal is _vital_ to keeping the Anomalies a secret from the public. Until today the British, French and Irish government has refused to allow any Human back onto Gun's Island, not matter how high the authority. But you, Abby and Jenny are living examples of what's possible." Lester reassured him.

Connor's face turned to stone. The color began to drain away.

"Well, it's time." Lester told him, glancing at his watch.

"I-I don't know If I can do this." Connor stuttered.

"Don't back out on me now Temple. This was your idea, and if it doesn't get put through it won't be long until to Anomalies become public knowledge. The countless amounts of deaths will be down to us. You can and need to do this." Lester told him.

Connor gulped.


	2. The Guns Island Ranger Base

_**20 Miles North-West of Isle of Man**_

* * *

><p>"Professor Temple?" Someone Called.<p>

Connor turned from the bow of the great ship to see a tall thin woman, with long blonde hair and glasses. She wore a low-hanging plane red shirt and a short blue jean's skirt, exposing her cleavage and legs, just like always.

The ship rolled sharply on the high sea and the man effortlessly kept his balance by shifting his wait from side to side, as the boat rocked. He grabbed the handrail. The weather around Gun's Island had improved dramatically ever since the Storm cleared up. It had been transformed from a scene out of _The Day after Tomorrow, _and more into _Loch Ness_. The ocean was its usual colour (Grey, it's Europe) and the sky was pour blue, with the occasional cloud.

The boat wasn't large, just a basic big white yacht. The Luxury service on it was incredible, the second Abby and Jess had seen the spa, well he and Becker hadn't seen them since. Connor was unable to see the Captain's log from where he was stood, as the sun kept getting in his eyes'. All he knew was that Lester was up there with the Captain. And Becker, he had disappeared off into the buffet at least two hours ago. It seems the ARC where giving them there last good looks at Civilization.

"Mrs. Hadley." Connor said. "You know, I've been meaning to speak to you since you agreed to take your fathers place as the Transport chief-"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. The Folks down low want to know how long until we dock on Gun's Island." Georgia Hadley said.

Connor turned from her and into the distance. The small shape of Gun's Island was lying on the Horizon. There were days when the Creatures on that Island seemed friendlier than certain member of his team. Connor couldn't blame Georgia though, her father had died only two weeks ago, and she was just not cut out for this job. But, Lester wanted the best of the best for the ARC, so he hired Graham Hadley, only for him to go and die four weeks into the process.

"About half an hour, why is there a problem?" Connor asked leaning against the hand railing.

"Depends on your definition of the word." She put her hands on her hips. "During the past few weeks I've moved four boatloads of equipment up to that Island of yours. This, including you, makes five." Hadley said.

It was true, after five mouths of building; it was finally time for the ARC to go to the Island. Unfortunately by the time they arrived at the dock, the cargo was ready to go. And for legal reasons, no company are allowed two boats on the same rout at the same time they improvised and stuffed the bottom two floors of the yacht with the equipment, leaving only one floor left for them.

Connor turned and looked at her.

"And?" Connor asked.

"We're actually ahead of schedule." Hadley said. "Every delivery to the Island has gone off without a hitch. All the construction and production teams have reported green lights all the way. And also, we were planning to have two more shipments, but since the yacht is bigger than the cargo ships we have stuff both of them on here."

"So? That doesn't seem half as bad as I expected! That's good! We can get finished sooner!" Connor smiled.

She giggled and licked her lips.

There was bad news. There always was bad news when Hadley was happy.

She leaned in closer to him. "It can't last."

With that, she turned and trundled off, a small bounce in her step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Guns Island<strong>_

* * *

><p>During the Journey to the Island, Connor had made Becker triple-check their weapons and communications devices to be sure that what happened last time, was not going to happen again.<p>

Ever since Connor and Lester had that meeting with the UN four months ago, Connor had been nervous. Constant checking his laptop, arriving at the ARC two hours earlier than everybody else and leaving two hours later, always having private meetings with Lester, checking his phone every minute, his life had changed. It had affected his team mates as well, arguments between him and Abby where a regular thing now. He was constantly nagging Becker on the appropriate weapons to use. He even managed to lock Jess in the ARC over night once. When he and Lester had found her she was curled up with Rex asleep under the Detector.

He constantly needed to keep his guard up. Because once he was on this Island, you couldn't afford not to. Lowering your guard on a place like Gun's Island, even for a moment, could get you killed. On the other hand, being too jumpy could lead to dangerous mistakes too.

They had tracked down a part of the Island where it actually had a beach, and not rocky cliffs. It was southern tip of the Island, unlike the last time when they arrived at the West side.

After their ship dropped anchor, a long flatbed truck loaded with weapons was awaiting them on the rocky beach of Gun's Island. A number of armed people jumped off the truck to great Connor, Abby, Jess, Becker, Lester and Hadley as they left the yacht. The ARC's first construction job on the Island – the loading dock – was already complete. It was pretty basic, one dock and a boat house, and a fence of barb wire leading from the Dock to the a pair of iron gates at the Tree Line. They were now working on a secure road.

Tree's leading from the beach would be cleared and a road with and electrified fence on each side was half due to be made, half of it already complete. With a safe road in place, they'd roll in construction equipment and build and enclosed base camp in the centre of the Island. The Fence was already complete, but the road down the middle was not.

Connor politely nodded at the army men and continued going. He walked the length of the dock and then along an enclosed pathway that led from the dock to the tree line. There, a huge pair of iron gates opened and a small guy with little round glasses, frizzy reddish brown hair, and a friendly, easygoing smile came out to greet him. Connor got a quick glimpse of a pair of Humvee's behind the gate before the man closed it.

"Connor Temple?" He asked. He held out his hand.

"Marshal Frankenstein, No relation to Victor. I will be making the grub for you lot while you're here." Frankenstein said, gesturing to his team, who were chatting to the armed men on the dock.

A deep-throated moan came from the distance behind the fence.

"No, not for _you_." Frankenstein called to the animal. "These guys. They think I'm gonna serve 'em up some _Scientist au Gratin_ or something."

Connor smiled. Frankenstein was pretty goofy. He wore a _Lost in Space_ T-shirt. When Frankenstein saw Connor was looking at his Shirt, he patted it proudly.

"Got it last year, went to a comic book convention in Albania. Rounded up autographs of the whole cast I did.

Connor smiled. "Mint."

He already liked Frankenstein; he brought out the innernerd inside him.

The Roar came again, this time much closer. He and Frankenstein fell silent. They could hear twigs and branches snapping.

"Beware the Jabberwock." Connor smiled.

"Fear not, I've got a Vorpal Sword." Frankenstein smiled.

"Me and you, gonna get along _just fine_." Connor giggled.

"Connor!" Abby shouted from behind him.

Connor turned and saw her and the rest of the group still talking to the solder's. "Are you ready?" She shouted.

He nodded.

"Right oh." Frankenstein said.

Frankenstein turned around and pushed both of the Iron Gates open, revealing the Humvee's Connor had got a glimpse of.

"So, you guys will be take 'in over then?" Frankenstein asked as he opened the passenger door to the Humvee.

"Yeah. Me and James Lester are in charge of the basic operation. Hilary Becker's in charge of weaponry. Jess Parker's manning the technology. Abby Maitland's in charge of the vet service. And Georgia Hadley is in charge of operating the cargo ships and ordering supplies." Connor said lumbering into the passenger seat.

"Cool, you're the one who drew up the designs to this place?" Frankenstein asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, well me and Matt Anderson. Matt really knows his safety. He's the leader of our team back at the ARC. He is staying in England with Phillip Burton. We need some people to hold down the fought while we are away." Connor said.

"I see. And are those lot going back to England or work'en here?" Frankenstein asked.

"Well, right now because construction hasn't completely finished, we don't know. Of course me and Lester are trying to convince the group to take their jobs here. We don't want to hire five other people." Connor said.

"So, all of what you just told me is all an _'If'_?" Frankenstein smiled.

"Well, no but, yeah. If we can convince them to work here, that will be their jobs." Connor smiled.

The Car door behind them opened and Abby Maitland jumped in.

"Hiya Conn." She said strapping herself in.

The Door on the other side opened and James Lester crawled in and settled himself next to Abby, followed by Hadley who sat beside him.

"So, finally here?" Abby asked excitably.

"I, you are Miss Maitland. Marshall Frankenstein, no relation, pleased to meet ya." Frankenstein said holding his hand out.

"Abby Maitland." She said taking his hand.

"Well Connor, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Frankenstein asked.

"Oh right. There's my Girlfriend Abby Maitland as you already know. James Lester, the owner of half the ARC and my partner in the Gun's Island Project. And Georgia Hadley, her father was the Head Builder; he built both ARC's for that matter. He was hired to build this place but pasted away only months into production, so his eighteen year old daughter has taken over." Connor explained.

"A pleasure to meet you James." Frankenstein said looking at him through the Mirror.

"And Georgia-"Frankenstein noticed her legs.

"It's, um, a, I, Nice to meet you." Frankenstein said perving on her legs.

"Hi." She mumbled and looked out the window.

"Where's Becker and Jess?" Connor asked.

"Second Humvee. " Lester told him.

"Right! Let's get going!" Frankenstein said starting the car engine.

Connor had to hand it to himself. He had really out done himself. The Tree's had already been levelled to create a fairly smooth road that ran from the Dock to the Base Camp. 13ft tall Electrified Fence's ran on each side down the entire rout, keeping the road safe from the Island's inhabitancies. There wasn't much to see during the long drive through the Island. The boring Irish Forest he could see through the fence wiring was nothing special. Just basic colours, light green, grey and black. Although, he could see the rather magnificence Gun's Island Mountain's in the distance. He glanced back at his team. All of them where copying him, trying to spot something moving through the fence.

Suddenly, he realised this was like the scene in _Jurassic Park_ where they start the tour and approach the _Dilophosaurus_ Paddock. Abby and Hadley peered excitably out of the windows, just like _Tim and Lex _did.

"Anyone see anything?" Hadley asked.

"Nope, not yet." Frankenstein said.

"The Animal's never stray this close to the shore. The only ones that doo you'll need to get bitten by before you notice them they're that tiny." He told her.

Soon, they reached a second set of gates and Connor took his first look at his kingdom. The Gate's automatically opened in front of the Car and they entered the base camp. Construction Vehicles and equipment were everywhere, along with Porta-Potties and various work tents.

When finished, the compound would consist of three large dome-shaped buildings, so far, only one was complete, another only half way through, and the third was not much more than a skeletal structure. To the rest of his group they looked like giant glass golf balls that had dropped here and sunk halfway into the ground. Tunnels were being constructed to connect the three main buildings. The whole place was underground, with the Giant Golf Ball shapes there's skylights. The actually base was designed to be underground, it didn't look like much know, but no day this would be military standard. The entire area was enclosed in a massive 20ft tall electric fence. It seemed like this place was turning into a Zoo, with Humans the ones who had to live in cages. Quite different to how He, Nick, Abby, Jenny and Stephen had survived here.

Frankenstein pulled up outside the finished building and opened his door. Connor, Lester, Abby and Hadley followed. He walked up to a pair of stairs outside the building that ran down into the ground and stopped at a reinforced door.

"You made it, you get the first look." Frankenstein said.

Connor smiled. Connor walked down the stairs and stopped at the door. He reached his hand out and touched a metal plate hung beside it. It was cool to the touch. He felt a small Electric shock, then heard a series of locks and saw the door pop open.

"Welcome," Frankenstein said. "To the Gun's Island Ranger Station."

The reception area had pure black walls and a grey carpet. Pictures of Long extinct Animals and other Creature's hung from the wall along with a few framed news paper clippings. Connor spotted his own face in one of the News's Paper articles. The actually area it's self had a couple of piles of unopened cardboard boxes. Pushed against one side of the cycler room was a table with several computers on it. Each screen was blank. Electrical plugs dangled over the table, along with a couple ripped instruction manuals. On the opposite side of the room was a large black flat screen TV. The Door separating this room from the other two buildings seemed as reinforced as the entrance. He could see the Forest and Electric Fence through its dome shaped sky-light.

Connor gasped and entered the room. He walked into the centre of the room and took it all in. It was a mess, he had to face it, but it was his mess.

Frankenstein, Abby, Lester and Hadley fielded in behind him.

"I mean sure, It's got a bit of work to do." Frankenstein said adjusting the position of one of the photos on the wall.

"Ah, don't feel bad. The ARC looked worse. And that's before paint bomb incident." Lester said admiring it.

"I'll be honest. I was expecting a bit more, what with all the stock you bought." Hadley put her arms on her hips.

"I think it's great." Abby smiled.

"Do any of the computer's work yet?" Connor asked Frankenstein.

"Um, not yet, we're getting the electrician into to fix that tomorrow." Frankenstein told him.

"Are you sure about that? The Builders back at the ARC used to disappear for three weeks at a time without giving any notice." Lester said.

"Hey! We had jobs to do!" Hadley snapped.

"Oh sorry, forgot you where here." Lester teased.

"Well, there trapped on this Island, and there no getting off until it's finished." Frankenstein said.

"Not a Bad idea. Just threaten to throw them in the menagerie if they don't get it finished." Lester smiled.

Hadley sighed.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"No signal, I can't get on Facebook." Hadley said holding her phone up high to try and get signal.

"They're working on that." Frankenstein said.

In the distance, the sound of Jess and Becker's Car parking could be heard.

"So, what do you think?" Frankenstein asked.

"I think it's great." Connor smiled.


	3. The Attack

_**Guns Island Ranger Base**_

* * *

><p><em><em> For two days, the ARC team moped around the Ranger Station, everybody apart from Connor and Lester acting perfectly miserable and not caring who knew about it. The Technicians had come yesterday and fixed up the computers, taking the mess with them as they left. The Computer's where the only good looking thing on the Island (Apart from Jess and Abby) and was so far the only working thing. There was only seven computers on the Island, Connor and Lester where constantly taking up two of them, leaving the team to fight between the remaining four. Hadley had broken the fifth computer only hours after it was fixed. The Main computer of course -that would one day have a full digital map of Guns Island on it- was fully operational.

Night time was the worst time of them all. The Second building was planned to be the Staff Lodge, but it was only half finished. Jess had suggested that they sleep under the stars. Unfortuanly, Guns Island got much to cold at night to live outside, on top of that if anything somehow got into the Camp they would be sitting ducks. So, they eventually settled on sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor of the reception area, which, technically was under the stars. Connor had told them that once the reception area was finished it would look great. A large TV monitor on the wall, surrounded by clippings of News paper articles, a table with Seven High-tech Computers and finally all would be topped off by a fish tank in the centre of the room, complete with living Ammonites captured from the surrounding waters.

Connor had tried explaining this to them, but they wouldn't bite. To cheer them up he also tried explaining the how the rest of the camp would look when finished. The Second building would have four sets of Bunk-Beds, providing the whole team with beds, and two to spare. Other features of the Staff Lodge would include a Ping-Pong Table, Flat-screen TV complete with a Wii Fit and Xbox and to top it off a mini Fridge. The Third building would be the weaponry room. Connor didn't really know that much about Weapon's, so he couldn't tell them what it looked like.

Of course all of this was far off, it would take another two months to get the second Building completed and another five to get the Third done.

On the third day, in the early morning the team had decided they had enough and had a day out, not literally out, but outside of the Reception area. Becker spent his time working out by dangling himself of the Skeleton Structure of the Third Building; even Lester joined in on the Fun and showed the team his believable talent at impressions. Ten minutes later the fun had ended and they all retreated back into the Buildings. Connor was sitting on the couch in the Reception Room, watching TV. Hadley had constantly been coming and going back and forth from the camp and to dock transporting equipment, one of which happened to be the couch Connor was sat upon.

He was watching ITV, or at least trying to. He was in the middle of watching _Harry Hill's TV Burp_ when suddenly the TV cut off into Static.

"For god's sake!" Connor moaned.

The whole group looked at him. James, Becker and Jess were using computers while Abby and Hadley had a boxing match. After a moment they all went back to their activities. Half of the couch sank as Hadley abandoned her game and sat next to Connor.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, what were ya watching?" Hadley asked taking off her boxing gloves.

"Harry Hill. There was a show coming on after it that I wanted to watch. _Prim_good or Civil_evil_ or something like that. And it just cut out!" Connor complained.

"Oh, mine at my house always does that on Saturday at 7:30pm on ITV, that exact date." Hadley laughed, throwing her boxing gloves to the ground.

Hadley put her arms behind her head and sat back into the couch, relaxing. She smelled a bit of BO but Connor didn't want to mention it. On the bright side, she did look quite attractive. A lone line sweat trailed down between her breasts. Her face was red hot and very flushed. Her tight wet T-shirt stretched over her large breasts as she breathed heavily, almost popping them out with each breath. And her long shiny legs-Connor quickly realised what he was doing and turned away.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Hadley smiled.

Connor blushed and picked up to remote, pretending he hadn't heard her.

"So, what's happening Pro-fess-our?" She asked.

"Well, um, once we have the Reception room fully completed and tidy we need to document and gather DNA samples from every creature of the Island. Some of them seem resistant to diseases that could easily infect Birds, Lizards and even People. It could be possible to unlock the secret of that immunity factor; if we could then maybe we can save a whole lot of lives." Connor explained.

"You mean heading out into the Forest's and up the Mountains getting blood samples from Man-Eaters?" Hadley asked excitably.

"Um-hmm," Connor said. "Hopefully we can do that next week."

"Sweet!" Hadley said, punching the air.

Suddenly the door to the Reception room made a Series of loud clangs and Frankenstein walked in. He carried a big cardboard box. He waddled in, closing the door behind him with his foot and place the Cardboard box on a pile of already existing boxes'.

"And what do we owe the Pleasure, Frankenstein?" James asked turning around on his computer chair.

"Just got some supplies for you lot from the ARC. Also, Tonight's special is _Curry La' Pot Noodle_." Frankenstein laughed.

"Got anything for me?" Abby asked also taking off her Gloves.

"Um, let me check." Frankenstein said opening the box.

"Um, ah here we go. A letter from ya Brother Jack and a Photo from Matt at the ARC." Frankenstein said pulling out two pieces of paper.

He handed them both to Abby. She skipped straight to the Photo from Matt. She laughed. It was a picture of Rex, only he was wearing a funny Hawaiian T-shirt, hat and one of those flowery things around his next, Abby couldn't remember what they were called. She slipped them both into her pocket and wondered off.

"Frankenstein! Over here!" Connor called.

Frankenstein abandoned the box and let the ARC crew find their own mail. He stopped beside Hadley.

"Hey, Hadley, you know those little Animals, the ones that keep burrowing under the fence?" He asked.

"The Purple Chickens?" Hadley asked.

"Procompsognathus." Connor corrected her. "It wouldn't hurt you to crack open one of the Hundreds of Dinosaur Book's we have stashed here."

"Spit it out Frankenstein." Hadley demanded.

"Saw a couple of 'em heading into the shed where you've got the spare tires and stuff. I guess they have a thing for rubber." Frankenstein said pointing out of the skylight.

"That's it," Hadley said as she balled her hands into fists and jumped of the couch. "You better get the cooking pots ready because we're having deep-fired Procompsognathus for dinner." Hadley snapped.

She pushed past Frankenstein and stormed out the room. Frankenstein looked down at Connor and smiled. Then Connor clicked on.

"How'd you do it?" He asked.

"Penknife," Frankenstein said, taking Hadley's place on the couch. "No big deal, It's always the same four tires. I pop 'em, she patches them. Then she's off trying to figure out where they dug in from. Used to always play it with her farther, until the incident."

Even Connor was surprised by the Childishness of the prank. "So, I take it as we aren't the only bored ones here?"

Frankenstein smiled and laughed.

"Wait, what did you mean shed?" Connor asked.

"Oh, we have a shed just behind the main complex. It's got basic supplies in it, spare tires, first-aid kits, basic stuff. It's behind the third building." Frankenstein said.

"Why do we call them buildings? They are all technically part of the same building; it's just got separate rooms?" Connor asked.

Frankenstein stared at him. "You made _the bloody blue prints_."

"Good point." Connor laughed.

"So, I was listening to that speech you made to the UN a couple of month ago." Frankenstein said.

"Oh yeah, what you'd think?" Connor asked.

"Well, I have a couple of questions. If ya don't mind" Frankenstein said.

"Sure, shoot." Connor said.

"Well, you mentioned the _Santa Catarina_ and _Grand Canyon_ Incident, and you never actually explained what they were." Frankenstein said.

"Oh well, I'm sure you know about the last time me and my team where here? On the way here on boat we encountered a Liopleurodon. Stephen Heart tried gunning it down, but its armour seemed heavily resistant to bullets. Professor Nick Cutter said it would be fine, and that the arctic waters where killing it anyway. It should have been dead within the next two days." Connor told him.

"And?" Frankenstein asked.

"Well, it turns out that a Pilosaur's intelligence is almost equal to that of an Octopus or maybe a Bird, even some forms of Primate. In other words, it wasn't messing around. It came through the Anomaly into colder waters, so it acted on its instincts and migrated into warmer waters. '_Warmer Waters'_ refereeing to a beach in Brazil. When we eventually arrived it had killed over a dozen people. It's currently being contained by the RARC, the Russian Anomaly Research Centre. We didn't have the room to house it in the menagerie as it would need a tank about the size of football pitch." Connor said.

"And the beach in Brazil is." Frankenstein asked.

"Called Santa Catarina, therefore the _Santa Catarina Incident_." Connor told him.

"And the Grand Canyon?" Frankenstein asked.

"A rouge highly aggressive Pterosaur called a Tapejara strayed from the Island's coasts and Mountains and migrated to a place where it can easily hide and get prey. The Grand Canyon. When dozens of sightings of flying Monster's and Dragons started coming in from Arizona Lester sent us to investigate. We caught him and we've got him in the ARC's Menagerie." Connor told him.

"And that's what made me start to consider the Idea for this place. The Predator to Prey Population on this Island needs a drastic change; otherwise the Predator's will run out of food within two months and migrate to the closest place with food. Ireland. And a Disaster on the scale would be apocalyptic. This Island is only so big, but its inhabitants are growing and growing and something needs to be done. We also need to keep a stable Herbivore population to feed the carnivores, and they are just clearing every plant within site. Stood behind a herd would look like Death Valley." Connor told him.

"Makes sense to have a ranger then." Frankenstein said.

Suddenly the reinforced door made a Series of Clangs and clunks and swung open. Hadley walked in looking more hot and tired than she did before. Her whole body has turned red and her hair was wet with sweat. She turned to Connor and Frankenstein.

"Gotta love a Woman who knows how to stay in shape." Frankenstein remarked, admiring her chest viciously inhaling and exhaling.

"Frankenstein beat I need to talk to the Professor." She said making her way over to them.

"Fine, I need to get back to the Kitchen any way." He stood up.

"No! Don't go, stay here. Just beat it." She said.

Frankenstein stood up and let Hadley retake her place on the couch behind Connor. Frankenstein wandered off and began talking to Jess.

"What's up? You get the Purple Chickens?" He teased.

"Ha-ha, it's a pretty day inst it?" Hadley said looking into the skylight.

"Yes, Georgia," Connor responded. "And?"

"Kind of a nice day for a _stroll_, don't ya think?"

Connor's muscle's tensed.

"Y'know, I was thinking at some point of buying a house, and there are three I already have my eye on." She added.

"_Big_ Houses?" Connor asked.

"Two Stories each." Hadley replied.

Connor's stomach churned.

"And the best thing is that they're really close, they have slipped straight through the credit crunch un-noticed." She said.

"Might be a good time for a coffee break." Connor suggested.

"Might be." She said.

What Connor and Hadley had just discussed was not as silly as it sounds. He and Hadley had worked out a code in an effort to minimize any panicking from the ARC team. From what Hadley had just told him, three animals - large animals at that - where close to the camp. And they had slipped through The Early Warning Laser Grid placed a mile out surrounding the Base Camp. And they had no intention of turning around.

Connor and Hadley stood up and began making their way over to the entrance. Connor stopped.

"Frankenstein, how did you get in?" He asked.

Frankenstein turned around from Jess. "Oh, I just turned the fence off to open the gates. I'll pop it back on in a minute."

Connor and Hadley stared at each other and nodded.

"Right listen up you lot!" Hadley shouted. "We have a pack of Three Theropod Carnivores heading towards the camp. Jess, you get the fences back. James you and Frankenstein stay down here. Becker and Abby, you guys are coming with me and Connie."

The whole group stared at her in disbelief.

"On the bounce, people! Becker, Abby, you guys grab the Teasers and Sonic Cannons, there in that box." Hadley pointed to a box beside the computer desk.

Connor, Abby, Hadley and Becker worked quickly to secure the outside of the bunker. They all left quickly and thrown on Kevlar and camouflage bullet proof vests that where in a small pile beside the door. Jess quickly hacked back into the system and turned the fences back on, but they feared it may already be too late. Becker quickly retreated into the Compound and fetched four fire arms, two where recognizable as EMD's, but the other two, Connor had no Idea about. Abby and Hadley took the mystery devices, leaving Connor to complain about always getting the smaller and weaker gun. By the time the first growls of the Animals were heard, the four had assembled themselves in a square format in the centre of the base camp. The Sun began to set in the distance, providing the ultimate setting for a Movie Battle scene. Hadley smiled.

It had gone from a scene from _Last of the Summer Wine_ to a level of _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ in less than a minute.

"I think it would be best is Abby goes back inside." Connor said with a concerned look.

"I disagree." Hadley stated.

"Okey-doke." He said.

There was a light snapping of a branch, followed by the crunch of undergrowth in the distance. They all flipped the switches on their Fire-arms. The Teasers began to Hum.

"What do you think it is?" Becker asked.

"Could be anything." Connor said.

"I'll need a little more detail than that to know what I'm looking for!" Becker snapped.

"Trust me; you'll know if you've seen it." Connor said.

The Four carefully watched the Tree line, eyeing the smallest of Movements. A sudden bang from behind caught their attention. The four spun round, ready to fight. All they saw was a Porta-Potty that had fallen on its side. But it hadn't fallen. Something had pushed it. Deep Breathing could be heard from behind the First building. There was something in the camp. Harsh footsteps told them that whatever it was was big, and probably hungry. They raised their weapons.

"There's something behind the Reception Building." Becker stated.

"What is it?" Abby whispered.

"Can't tell." Becker answered.

"You reckon those lot in the Reception Building can see it?" Connor asked.

"Probably perfectly through the skylight. That's what's probably caught their attention." Hadley said.

The Sun set created an orange glow that kept getting in the teams eyes. Connor squinted to make out the details of the animals. They could all certainly see something moving behind the complex, but what it was, remained a mystery. They could make out the main features like the two big legs, the large head and the long dexterous tail, but not enough the identify them. Finally one of the Animals stepped out from behind the building and into the light.

"Eotyrannus. Chased us through a fog last time we were here and killed off four members of the army." Connor said. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hungry ones by my guess," Abby said as she took aim with her weapon.

The Creature began slowly lumbering their way, blocking out the sun. The two other Eotyrannus followed their leader into the light. The Animals had an overall yellow body, with a light blue snout and blue strips trailing down their back. The Alpha, the one that had stepped out before the rest had a black blood scare down the side of its face. The Creatures hadn't actually noticed them yet, which gave them their chance. The four took aim.

The Alpha of the pack finally noticed the group. He stood his grown and growled. While the group were distracted by him, the two females behind him suddenly moved and darted around them. Hadley took aim at one of the running females. The way she held herself changed instantly. Her back straightened, her legs were firmly planted, and her gaze was laser focused. Even an odd moment like this, Connor still felt compelled to admire her chest. She fired. A high pitch piercing sounds, followed by a flash of white light filled the air. The whole group (Apart from Hadley) dropped their weapon and covered their ears.

The Female began to slow. She stumbled and began reaching out into mid air with her tiny arms. Her head began swaying from side to side. Connor had seen Hadley test her Sonic Cannons on large Animals in Africa, but the sound was still painfully, even when not directed at you. He knew the sonic burst would not hurt the Animal, but effectively disturb their equilibrium, making it hard for them to keep on their feet without toppling over. It gave them a drunken feeling. Finally the animal released a low groan and fell the ground.

The Pack Leader, the slightly large Male Eotyrannus with the scar, thundered ahead, straight towards the team. While Connor and Abby kept their attention on the still moving female, and Hadley's was on the downed one, nobody saw this. Almost nobody. The Eotyrannus had come within yards of Becker and Connor, but quickly leapt back with a small roar as the blue and white lighting struck it. The shock sent the Dinosaur stumbling back, but it would not leave.

The other female meanwhile, not having being struck by their weapons yet, was sticking it that. She slowed and growled at the team, before turning around and running back they way she came. She was fleeing out of the Camp.

"Abby! Grenades!" Hadley shouted.

_Grenades?_ Abby thought. She began having flash backs of the Stun Grenades that injured Connor while in the Cretaceous, resulting in them both spending a year there, trapped. She reached down into her some-what purse like fanny pack and pulled off the Velcro tab. She pulled out three stun Grenades, the exact same ones that had knocked out Connor.

"Becker duck!" Abby shouted. Becker hit the ground with a thud.

She stepped back as the Alpha lurched forwards, almost swallowing Becker, who had chance to get away. She clicked a red button on the side of the grenade and tossed it at the Dinosaur's feet. She covered her ears, as did Hadley, Connor and Becker. A wave of force erupted from the device and blew the animal back. Abby felt the shock wave hit her in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. The Eotyrannus fell, uninjured but highly startled. It rolled over, shook its head and began to rise once again.

With a low growl, the Scar faced Eotyrannus fixed its gaze on Connor. It studied him, taking in his appearance. Finally he turned around the see that one of his Mate's had already retreated, and his other, now-recovering one was slowly making her way there. Without showing a sign of weakness the Eotyrannus rose and retreated slowly. It finally turned away from the group and helped his Mate retreated behind the Bunker, through the fence and back into the Irish Forest. The group couldn't see the hole in the fence from where they stood, but when the two Eotyrannus magically appeared on the other side, they news there was one.

"That went well. Want to tell everybody it's safe?" Hadley calmly asked.

It was truly amazing how she could go from a sexy rough Viscous Warrioress to a sexy calm Disney Princess. Maybe that was bit of an exaggeration.

The whole group was shaken. Hadley was not. Of course, she was the daughter of a construction builder and she grew up in Manchester, so they couldn't really blame her. She had grown up with ear-splitting sounds and ferocious man eaters. It was no wonder nothing on Guns Island appeared to rattle her. But there was something different about Georgia Hadley, something familiar. Connor remembered this feeling when he first met Abby. Attracted to them, but also slightly scared. He was falling in love with Hadley.

Becker picked up his radio and contacted the Reception Room.

"Jess, it's Becker over." He said into it.

"Becker we saw you shoot that Creature! How could you be so stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Jess snapped at him.

"Sorry Mum." Becker teased.

"Yes, well, don't do it again!" She told him.

"Rodger. We've scared them all back into the Forest but we need Frankenstein and Hadley to repair the hole in the electric fence." Becker told her.

"Right, I'll get them on it right away." She said.

"Looks like you made another friend." Abby said approaching Connor, referring to the Scar-Faced Eotyrannus.

"Yeah, I don't think we will have a sort of Rex and Abby relationship." Connor laughed.

"You did dead well." Abby said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know, I suppose you did too." He gently kissed her forehead.

Connor swung his arms around Abby's should and as the sun set they began making their way back towards the Reception Building. He had everything he ever wanted. He was in charge of a big business; he lived on an Island full of Monster's and all of it he shared with his beautiful blond girlfriend. But, for some reason his eye's where drawn away from the building and back towards Hadley. She stood by herself looking down; she gently rubbed her arm which had a small graze on it. She was alone. Becker was chatting to Jess on the Radio, Abby was under Connor's arm, and she didn't really know the rest of the ARC team that well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: JessBecker Chapters will come later on in the story, but they will come! Also, next chapter is called 'The Signal'. **


	4. The Signal

_**Guns Island Ranger Base**_

* * *

><p>The day after the Eotyrannus attack the Ranger Base had gone back to normal. Frankenstein, Becker and Hadley had been out repairing the fence from the wilderness side all day; by the time they returned it had fallen dark.<p>

With Midnight rolling in fast the group all spilt to do their own separate actives. Lester and Connor waisted their time on the Computer's. Abby was up top doing god knows what, the group guessed she was trying to spot some Animals. And Jess decided to watch a movie. _A Haunting in Connecticut_ to be precise. By the time the mysterious shadow had appeared in the background in the mirror, Jess had screamed so many times she was at risk of being thrown of the Island. Luckily, Connor and Frankenstein had convinced Becker to go and comfort her. The two sat curled up on the Couch together until the movie was over. Well, I say together, more like Becker crying and trying to hide behind Jess while she patted his back.

By the time the film had finished, Jess had fallen asleep On Becker's shoulder, which the rest of the group found very amusing. Occasionally Connor, Frankenstein or Hadley walked behind the couch and whispered '_Get in there my Son_!', or '_Hilary and Jessica sitting in on couch'_ in Becker's ear, which he didn't find amusing.

It didn't take Becker to grow old of the none stop taunting and slid out from under Jess. Becker had woke Jess at Teatime, bringing her Frankenstein's latest culinary excellence: Cajun shrimp and scallops. Once that was all done the two sat on the couch together, legs crossed, Pyjamas on, Playing Cards until twelve. The rest of the team settled down for the night and gotten changed into their night cloths and found their own beds. Lester took a Computer Chair, Frankenstein went back to the Dock, and Connor, Abby and Hadley had taken the Car.

Soon Becker also grew tired of Playing Card's (_Absolutely nothing to do with the fact he lost every single time.) _and suggested watching _The Exorcist_. Midway though, a sound made Becker freeze. He muted the Volume on the TV and listen closely.

Connor came rushing in through the Reinforced Door, wearing only a light blue dressing gown.

"What is that noise?" He asked. "No, that's impossible."

"It's a Plane." Becker said.

"But it can't be, isn't this restricted airspace?" Jess asked.

Hadley's voice came booming over the room-to-room intercom.

"_Everybody wake up and report the Reception Room, stat!"_ Her voice yelled.

Becker and Jess leaped up from their Couch and with Connor they raced towards a computer. Jess sat down in front of it and began rapidly typing on the keyboard. Lester awoke and soon joined them, followed by Abby and Hadley how quickly raced down from outside. The group crowed around Jess.

"Try signalling them to retreat." Hadley suggested.

"That's what I've been trying to do since I saw them!" Jess snapped.

"What if they're in trouble!" Abby asked.

"Then _we'll _handle it." Hadley said putting her arm over Connor's should. Connor laughed nervously and slid out from under her. Abby scolded at Hadley. Hadley winked and blew her a kiss.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Connor asked.

"They haven't sent a distress call, but if theirs equipments out and they're flying blind, they can't call for help." Jess trailed off.

"Anything could be possible." Lester said.

"They could all have been eaten by those scaly Bird's." Hadley remarked.

"Their called _Pterosaurs_!" Connor wined.

Becker pointed at a pair of blips on the monitor surrounding what he guessed was the plane. "What are those?"

"Parachutes, they're bailing." Jess said.

"Great. Just Great. Trouble never seems to have any trouble finding us does it?" Lester asked.

"I'm getting a fix on where they're heading." Jess said. "Satellite Thermals have been place in hidden locations over the Island for situations like this. Unfortuanly I think there's a software glitch.

"What makes you say that? What does it mean?" Becker asked.

"Meaning I can see where they're heading at the Moment, but they're about to fall off my radar. I won't be able to track them once they land." Jess told him.

"Right team, lets pack up, we have a Rescue Mission to do." Hadley said. Her soft, somewhat sexy tones had gone hard in an instant.

"No." Connor said.

Hadley's eye brows rose. "No? Part of our job in this Ranger Centre is R & R protocols."

"Not when we're down to a skeleton crew," Connor said. "When the Ranger Base is complete we will have at least twenty people working here. Rescue Teams, Sample Gather's, Rampage Control, the whole lot. We can't just go after them. We're not fully operational. We need at least three people here to man the base, and there are only seven of us, and that's including Frankenstein, who isn't here."

"You want to leave them out there?" Hadley asked.

Connor turned to Hadley.

"Depends, how long will it take get a crew over from the Mainland?" He asked her.

Hadley nodded. She tapped a small Black earplug.

"Frankenstein said by dawn. No sooner." Hadley said.

"Right, we will have to wait until then, then." Curtis said.

"We have to go now!" Hadley snapped.

"Connor I hate too, but I agree with Georgia!" Abby said.

"It's Hadley to you!" Hadley snapped at Abby.

"Jess, what's wrong with the System?" Lester asked.

"I think it's overloaded," Jess said. "All the broadcast's from around the World, Football matches, Wildlife documentaries, Worldwide News round's are interfering with our frequency."

"They are going to die out there. You made this place to save lives. Start Now." Hadley said.

"Just, give me a minute." Connor said. He ran his hands through his hair. He began to focus. Everybody's eyes glued to the computer screen watching as two red dots disappeared off the screen. No one noticed Hadley slowly backing away from the group and towards the door.

"Stupid Ruddy Fools," Connor murmured as he watches another blip fall of the radar screen.

"Who are you talking about?" Becker asked.

"All of them," Connor said. "Every last one of them." He had no idea what to do. Lester, Nick, Danny, Matt and Becker were always the ones who made the rough choices, not him. He and the two women he cared about where protected and safe. But, the intruders were not. Hadley was right. This was why he was put on this Island. Could such a small crew of people handle this?

"Guys!" Frankenstein called, bursting into the room. "It's worse than you think."

Everyone span around and looked at him

"With you it always is." Connor said.

Frankenstein put up his pudgy hand's in defence. "Nope, Nope, Nope. Can't take credit for this one."

"What on earth are you on about Frankenstein!" Lester demanded.

"The Hamster's out of her cage." Frankenstein said.

The group simply stared at him.

"Georgia." Frankenstein said. "She's gone. Jumped in the Humvee as I parked it and drove off. Headed straight through the Iron gates and towards the dock." Frankenstein pointed to the skylight and the jungle beyond it.

"She's somewhere out there now . . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AURTHORS NOTE:<strong> Sorry for the wait and sort Chapter. I promised a Jess/Becker part, and I've done one. Dont worry though, there's more to come!


End file.
